The life of Lynn Abaraji
by quincy-fan
Summary: ok this fanfic is about well renji has a sister she's squad 2 captain you'll see what happends to soi fon oh and she also has a history with byakuya and they are getting married plus new head captain...
1. Chapter 1

well ok this is my very first fanfic so please read it and tell me what you think...i've been having this idea in my head so again please read... ok I DO NOT OWN BLEACH AT ALL :( well just my character Lynn Abaraji

**"AHHHHHHH Renji really" I yelled "well we are sparing so I think it's totally fair" he smirked " ok yeah but you caught me offgaurd so that doesn't count" I said "Lynn I'm sorry sis I didn't mean it" he said"ok just because you said so..." dam renji I feel for his cheap trick, he came towards me of course I dodged it I disappeared and then reappeared from behind him I swung my zampaktou, "owww hey little sis you manage to scratch me you just barley graze me" he said in a mocking tone, man I hate it when he uses that voice it only makes me get more enrage with him.. "RENJI" I look at him and saw a smirk on his face "take that stupid smirk off you stupid face you haven't won yet.." again I lunged myself with full force and "BANKAI...KURO KISHI" and went for the attack but then all of the sudden we both stop and just froze " hey abaraji we have a captain's meeting we need to attend to now let's go" he had said  
"ok byakuya I'm on my way...you renji this isn't over we just got started I'll be back for my pay back "I told him "I'll be waiting sis"**

**Captain's Meeting**

**"Ok I'm here were the head captain" I told Byakuya " I don't know but he's taking his time showing up" he told me "do you know what's this urgent meeting is about anyway" I ask him as he got his arms around my waist "I have no idea" he whisper in my ear "ughh really here" came from squad 10 captain " hey toshiro what's up you know anything about the meeting" I ask him "nope no clue what so ever" he replied " hey byakuya, toshiro, and lynn you guys know were old man yamamoto is at" ukkitake asks us "no" we all said**

**Moments later...**

**"Hey look he's finally here" said captain ukkitake "welcome and thank you for coming to this unexpected meeting" said the old man "what is this meeting about" said kenpachi " well as some of you notice I'm not capable of being head so I have come to a decision to pass my place to someone else..." there was an awkward silence no one could just believe what had come out of the old man's mouth "What, are you serious who I mean who are you planning to give your spot to" ukkitake had the only guts to say anything "since you brought that up juushiro yes I am leaving my post and in who will replace me as the new, head well I already chosen and he agreed now please soi fon do you mind opening the door" he said " yes captain" when the door open we were stund on who we saw coming in **_"what ichigo kurosaki is the new head I can't believe this ichigo really this is going to suck" _**I thought to myself as ichigo headed to the front were the old man was " hey guy's what up why are you all frozen" he said "WOW WOW old man are you serious ichigo really" I spat out "yes he's the one I want to take my place for me" he said getting frustrate " I understand old man" I said " I know, I know I'm sorry this must feel real awkward but it's not my decision it was his...and I hope you guys would welcome me later on" he told us " well ok fine when does he start" said byakuya " well since of right now" we all looked at yamamoto " what now really" ichigo chocked out "yes now soi fon you will assist ichigo and follow his instructions as a leutenet for this squad" he told her "yes sir" soi fon whispered...and with that the old man was gone" What just happed" I heard unohana said in a soft voice "I guess we have to start addressing you as our head commander" I said turning toward ichigo " ha ha yeah" he said with shy voice " well i guess the meetings over" said shunsui " yeah guess so" said our captain commander and with that we were dismiss..**

_moments later after the meeting_

**"HE'S WHAT" yelled renji "yup he's the new head" I said " that stupid baka he doesn't deserve that position" he said again " oh shut up renji just go cry like a little girl and get it over it" said byakuya "YOU SHUT UP! don't think just because you're my sister's fiancée doesn't mean I won't kill you" he roared out at byakuya " hey hey both of you stop" I started to yell as soon as I saw both taking out their zampaktou's..."whatever" and renji walked away and byakuya sat down next to me.**_ "Gosh why do they hate each other so much I mean they are practically natural enemies... and plus now with me getting married with my brother's born enemy it's hard keeping them happy I mea..." _**I was thinking well until byakuya broke my thoughts "what were you thinking just now" he murmured " oh nothing just remembering a day where you guys didn't want to kill each other" I said "I'm sorry, love I'll try harder I promise" he said then he tilted my head up now our faces inches from each other I could hear his smooth breathing and then his soft but still firm lips brushed against mine, the kiss was sweet yet full of passion I don't remember the last time he has ever kissed me like that I wanted this moment to never end until " OH GROSS, get a room people gosh" I heard rangiku yelled **_" just my luck moment ruined" I said to myself _**byakuya helped me up " what do you want matsumoto" said real annoyed " well commander Ichigo wants all captains and lieutenant's and seat officer to attend a party" she said with a smile "fine hey rangiku where's lieutenant ishida" I said " oh he's already been informed" she said " ok" I said " I'm off now" she said with a smirk and left.**

**"well we should be going now love" byakuya said I nodded and we were off..**

_1st division HQ_

**" Welcome my dear captain's lieutenants, and seat officer's as you may have already heard about old commander yamamoto decision I'm happy to take place as new commander of the gotei 13 and I hope you can understand" ichigo said and giving the signal to begin our party " so lynn I heard around there that you have finally show you're zampaktou's real form " said mayuri " yeah I have actually" I said " well I bet I can deflect it don't you think" he mocked  
" yeah I bet you can " I said getting annoyed **_" who does he think he is stupid clown he won't be able to resist my kuro kishi" _**I said to myself "oh mayuri who knows maybe she can beat you" said komamura **_" way to go big dog you tell him" _**I giggled and every one turn to me and I started to blush.." that would be something to see" called out rukia " big time" said momo and kira at the same time" yeah something I would pay to watch" said my brother renji they all laughed and this made mayuri leave " come on nemu" he said "yes master" she reply and they were gone " hey what's so funny" came ichigo "is this seat taken" he asks "not at go ahead kurosaki.. I mean head captain" said toshiro "hey you don't need to call me that keep calling me ichigo" he said " ok as you wish" said little toshiro "well ichi how does it feel being commander" said rukia " oh it's awesome being in charge of people I've faced and friends you know" he said we all stared at him...**

_Moments later..._

**"So lynn I heard that you used your bankai" he asked me "ummm yeah I did" when do we get to see it" he says "I don't know" I answered " we'll look at that he finally decides to show up my squad's lieutenant Mr. Quincy" I said with a smile " sorry captain I was busy with some work" he said nervous "ahh don't worry about it uryu I was just kidding" I told him and he relaxed then we keep on laughing and joking around all night until we were tired and left...**

**The last thing I remember was falling asleep with my head on byakuya's solder...and **

**when I woke I was in byakuya's arms " sorry I woke you up love" he said in a low voice "ummm it's okay" I said burring my head in his kimono taking in his sweet scent "I love you lynn" he murmur very soft only for me to hear "I love you to byakuya" and I looked up hoping to get a kiss and then he pulled me close and kissed me...moments later we were in my room "byakuya thanks' for bringing me to my room" I mumbled " he set me down in my bed "you're welcome my love" pulling me in for another kiss "good night my love till tomorrow" and with that he left...**

_Next day_

**"Good morning sis" I hear renji say from the kitchen "morning" I said rubbing my head**

**"so what's for breakfast" I asked "cereal and toast" he told me "yumm" I smiled after breakfast we had visitors "hiya lynn" came rangiku's voice "hey" and in entered nanao, rukia, momo, soi fon, and little yachiru." so you excited" asked nanao "excited for what" I ask rather confused "Gosh lynn for the wedding you know you and my brother ****husband****,**** wife" rukia told me "crap I had forgot about it" I said radar embarrassed "don't worry we won't say anything" said soi fon.**

**When a hell butterfly came in "ATTENCION ALL SQUAD CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENETS EMERGECY RED ALART INTRIDERS HAVE COME IN TO THE SERETE ALL REPORT TO YOUR POSITIONS" and with that we were off to our stations...**

**"uryu any reports from the reokai" I asked "yes captain they are some of the espadas from las noches" he told me **_" I wonder if it's uqiorra" _**I thogth to myself "Captain abaraji we have some news involving the reoki" some of my men had told me "what is it" I spoke in a captain's voice " we just got word that it is indeed two of the espadas and from what captain hitsugaya has announced the espada are number 4 and 10.." said one of my men "**_just as I expected I'm going to find you uqiorra and I'm giving it my all to destroy you this time" I_** noted to myself " uhhh captain " uryu called out " what oh sorry uyru just thinking now let's go" I called out...**

**we meet up with byakuya "lynn are you ok...you're not hurt" byakuya told me "no I'm fine what about you" I asked him "I'm fine" he smiled at me when the rest of the squad captain's had appered.**

_Moments later..._

**"What an explosion, hey kenpachi let's go check it out" I ask him and with a nod we left towards the direction from where the explosion had left. "look over there" I heard kenpachi said from behind me" let's go" and we were off again...when we got there I saw our captain commander ichigo and next to him was soi fon and renji "it was a false alarm" renji told us "crap stupid espadas I will find them and destroy then" I spat out to the other's "hey sis take it easy don't overdo this" renji say in hopes of calming me down "yeah listen to your brother" said ichigo then the others appeared byakuya by my side and he saw I was tensed "lynn what's wrong what happened" he ask sounding concern "don't worry about it" I told him then I was in his arms once again when two figures had appeared in the opening I saw them as they approached one was huge and tall and also had that skeleton thing in his chin on the corner of his eyes were red marks and I saw the 10 on his shoulder. The other one was my target my enemy since the first day we met uqiorra tall and slender white skin and he also had those eyes that I hated so much with the green lines like he's always crying man how I hated him so much..**

**As they come closer yammy the big guy yells " hey look uqiorra its are little soul losers waiting to play" he was mocking us, I saw his face he had an evil smirk and was looking at me " hold it yammy remember I told you she's mine don't kill her that's my job" said uqiorra my blood was now boiling but I had byakuya's arms to restrain me from going insane and attacking "calm down lynn" he whispers in my ear that helped me a little when now they were in front of us " well, well hello my little friend" said uqiorra now looking at me " what do you want piece of shit" I growled at him " oh aren't we grumpy today" he was mocking me now how dare he " what do you want here" said ichigo from behind " oh nothing just came here to finish off what I started" sais uqiorra looking at me once again "well let's not waste time then shall we" I said to him " fine" and we were off. I could feel byakuya's and renji's spiritual pressure coming from behind but I ignored them. We landed in an huge open field I got into my stance and so did he "ready lynn prepare to die in hands off your close and personal enemy" he yelled "don't get to excited I'm not that weak but I hope you're ready for what's coming next" I yelled back I saw him getting his spiritual pressure up and so did I "AHHHH…BANKAI….AWAKE KURO KISHI" and my zampaktou had shown it's true form my soul cutter wasn't a sword any more it was a huge whip with spikes all over begging for blood. "nice bankai you have there" he said "glad you liked it "I smirked and lunging forward for my first attack I was fast but not fast enough he reappeared from behind me and swung his sword I dodge it but again he was faster "hey you manage to scratch me" I mocked him "I promise I won't miss next time" he yelled back "MUKO KARA TEN NO KURAI.. KURO KISHI" I yelled out of my lungs I caught him with my attack he went down to the floor. "AHHH curse you abaraji" he said getting up and swung his sword I was cut bad I saw my blood coming down when I fell to the ground moments later I had gotten up I was getting rather annoyed and again I went for the attack I didn't miss this time I saw the blood flowing down his white body I could see the number 4 in his left part if his chest "ughh *sigh* curse you but this isn't over yet " he roared, I smirked at him " why would you think I would ever think that my dear uqiorra" I again said mocking him once more, then I felt byakuya and the other's spiritual pressure "lynn" he gasped when he saw me covered in blood I turn to see him and told him "don't you worry about me or even think of helping me if you love me you'll understand" then I disappeared in front of him to kiss him with the most sweetest kiss ever and then as I got ready to leave I saw my brother he nodded and I was gone...**

**"BANKAI NOW AWAKE MY KURO KISHI" and then I was attacking him once again I saw the smirk in his face I got a little worried " why do you look scared lynn, maybe because you know this is the end..." he said proudly I couldn't move I was completely frozen "prepare to die look and witness my power now MURSIEGALO!" now I was thinking it was all over I couldn't and will never beat his resurrection form then I turn to see them when I heard "LYNN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME DON'T die..." he said choking on the last word at that moment something over power me and my spiritual power had grown "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed **_"what's happening to me" _**I thought to myself when I felt myself hearing a different voice in my head **_**"lynn listen to me remember this name and use it well ...tamashi no bure ka"**_** I hear the voice it sounded like my inner zampaktou's powers when I finally realize what to do "uqiorra it's not over yet" I manage to choke out I was gathering my inner power when I finally yelled "TAMASHI NO BURE KA...NOW ROAR KURO KISHI" when I felt all my power going towards him a black lightning and red almost like ichigos when it got close to uqiorra he was shattering into millions of pieces I could hear him screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHH DAM YOU LYNN ABARAJI I HAVE LOST" he now was yelling in pain when it was finally over my power had gone down I was smiling now but I also was fainting when byakuaya caught me in his arms " thanks for not leaving me" when I went completely unconscious****...**

_Later when I woke up..._

**"were am I" I said opening my eyes and realize I was laying in my bed " ah your finally awake "byakuya said holding my hand I smiled at him and he smiled back " wait hold on what happened to uqiorra" I asked anxiously "he's dead, you manage to defeat him with that new bankai you have" he said and the memories came back to me "tamashi no bure ka" I told him "oh I see" he said gently touching my cheek " I love you byakuya" I murmured to him when he lean close and whisper in my ear "as I love you" and kissed me moments later our kiss was ruined once again with renji and rukia came in I blushed at what was happening "did we interrupt something" said rukia "no come in" I said I hear byakuya making noises meaning he didn't want them to stay...renji sat next to me " how you feeling" he said "I'm fine" I told him "that's good to hear ummm lynn I want to ask you about that bankai" she said very low " well I don't have anything really I have no idea what so ever that I even had that kind of power in me" I told them "oh" rukia had said...**

_Days later..._

"**hurry up lynn wake up we have alot to do" I hear when opening my eyes I saw rukia, momo, rangiku, soi fon, nemu, nanao, and even captain unohana they were all in my room all crowded around me "what's going on" I said confused "morning, wedding ring a bell.." she said "oh crap the wedding...ok I'm getting up now so you can move now" and they all move away so I could get up and then I took a shower and I sat on the chair and let them take over... **

"**ok you can look now" soi fon had said, it took me a while to turn around and when I did I was amazed on how good job they did on me "wow you guys thank you" I said turning to them I could feel tears gathering in my eyes they saw this "oh lynn don't cry you'll ruined your dress and make-up" nemu had said I nodded and faced the mirror once more I saw my traditional white kimono used for the brides wedding, it was very beautiful the shape, the color, even the designed was amazing my hair was pull down in silky strands of curls and my veil everything was perfect...knock, knock, knock then the door opened and renji came in with a smile when he saw me "lynn you look amazing" he said taking me in a hug "thanks renji" I said "well should we go" he said taking my hand. **

_While walking to the altar..._

**As I walked close to where the ceremony was taking place I keep thinking to myself **_" ok lynn this is it now please please don't fall, don't fall"_** I keept on saying in my head when I got there it was amazing the whole serete was there I mean there was ukitakke, toshiro, rangiku, momo, kira, rukia,shunsai,uryu,nanao,soi fon,unohana, the wolf komamura, kenpachi, little yachiru,gin, even mayuri was there all my friend's the decorations were simple yet traditional the blossom tree and the pedals came flowing down then I looked at the aisle and there he was my byakuya...I was now walking towards the aisle with my brother he was ready to give my hand to byakuya even knowing that they are born natural enemies we finally got there...**

"**Hey byakuya take my sisters hand and promise me you will take care for her no matter what, I'm willing putting my hatred and trying to kill you aside just for her" he said giving my hand to his " I promise I will" and with that he left and I was in the alter with my soon to be husband and the priest began...**

_Moments later into the ceremony..._

" **ok do you byakuya kutchki take lynn as you're beloved wife and promise to cherish every day of forever for the rest of your life..."**

"**I do..''**

"**now do you lynn abaraji take byakuya as you're beloved husband and promise to cherish every day of forever for the rest of your life..."**

"**I do.."**

"**Now with the power invested in me I pronounce you as husband and wife...you may kiss the bride."**

**And with that byakuya pushed me towards him and said "I love you" and then he gently kissed me and when we parted I looked at him and said "I love you byakuya" I gave him a smile "now and forever..." **

**we heard every one clap and we turn and smile hard I couldn't stop smiling and we were off as now Mr. and Miss kutchki.**

**_THE END_**

_AFTER THE WEDDING_

**After the wedding me and byakuya left for our honeymoon when we got back nothing had change the only thing that had change was my brother finally made his move on rukia yes now they are getting married as for the others it's the same toshiro was the same well rangiku did got more annoying. Mayuri finally got to taste my bankai ( I won) I trained more with my kuro kishi and its new power yet need to be mastered. Me and byakuya were talking about having little children of our own but first we need to get use to our new life him with his duties for squad 6 and also my duties for my squad 2. Everyone had finally managed to get use to ichigo being head captain. And that's my life a soul reaper, sister, and now a wife and friend to all in the serete well have a good one bye...**

**notes to know**

**Lynn Abaraji is renji's younger sister**

**kuro kishi (dark knight)**

**tamashi no bure ka (soul braker)**

**muko kara ten no kurai tamashi (dark soul of the heavens from behyond)**

**zampaktou is the soul reaper weapon looks like a sword**

**bankai the power of the zampaktou**

**serete is the place in the soul society were the soul reapers live at**

**And these are things you need to know or the meanings of them...9/29/2010**


	2. Chapter 2

I really work hard in this fanfic hope you guys like it this is a vegeta/pan so if you don't like this paring dont read it at all :)

:::::I DO NOT OWN ANY BLEACH WHAT SOI EVER I WISH I DID :( BUT I DONT::::::

CHAPTER 1

I Son Pan left every thing for the love of my life this is the story on how it all began...

:::Pan:::

I had landed in front of C.C the door was already open when I got close to the door "Panny what brings you here" a happy trunks said trew the door "I came to see veggie-chan" I said politely "why?"he ask rather confuse" oh I want him to train me and help me with ssj1" I smiled "oh okay he's in the GR" he said pointing towards the back "thanks trunks" I said as I flew off to the back

I enterd inside I knocked really loud hopping he would listen when the door open"what do you want brat" he grunted "oh hi veggie-chan nice to see you to" I said "don't call me veggie-chan" he said "fine" I smiled to him"so why are you here" he said crossing his arms and waited for me to speak "well..."I said not knowing how to ask him "spill it out brat" he said getting more annoyed "well I was wondering if you'd train me" I said looking down waiting for his rejection "fine" he grunted once more when he saw a shock Pan staring at him and he turn gaver him self a smirk before going back in "you comming" he asked her "yes" she said as she enterd inside still in shocked that he actually agreed..

::Vegeta POV::

I saw her walk in and for some unknown reason every time I was near this women my hart starts beating faster every time she gets close.

"ok power up" I orderd her I saw her nodd and went to power up I could feel her ki raising and that was acually turning me on I mean even thogh she's kakarrot's granbrat she also was smart, very strong, a proud sayin even thogth she's only 1/4 sayin and also very beautiful perfect to have as a mate...

:::::snap out of it vegeta::::: he thogth to him self "like this" she asked me "perfect" I told her when myb eyes saw the beauty that was infront of me she had her black velvet hair turn into gold and kinda spiked up from the back, her eyes turn from black to tail her body was firm but now it has me speech less

::::focus vegeta:::::: I mentaly slap myself when he became focuse he went and kicked pan but suprisingly she dodged it this made me give a smirk "hmpt, good you manage to dodge my hit" I said to her giving her another smirk man next thing I knew my hart whet beserk I shoke my head focusing back on pan but it was already to late she had come at me without me even noticing she punched me in my stomach wich send me flying towards the ground inside my head I was so pround of her but I couldn't say that to her so I did what I do best I acted angry "BRAT" I yelled out of my lungs and I powerd up to ssj2"

"wha..veggie not fair you know I can't do that yet" pan whined giving her another smirk but a evil one and when to attack but something had stop me when I got close I just couldn't hurt her so I froze rigth infront of her...

::::::Pan's POV:::::::

Crap now he's really mad pan had said to her self now scared out of her mind her blood whent completly cold when she saw him comming towards her for the final blow I closed my eyes shut waiting for his attack but seconds pass by and I still couln't feel anything aldo I was completly scared I opend my eyes I let out gasp when I saw him infont of me staring at me...

"pan" he said softly "..." when the most unthinkable thing ever happend he kissed me suprisingly I kissed him back the kiss at first was full of anger but when I decited to put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me then the kiss became sweet and loving full of pure lust.

::why did he kissed me, no wait why am I kissing him, do I love him::: I thougth to myself putting my thougths to the side I let my self give in...

::::::Vegeta POV:::::

'Whats wrong with me why did I kissed her,and why isn't she backing up' vegeta said to himself when felt her arms around going around his neck to pull him closer towards her and he did the same and pulled her to him

:::Do I love this woman::: he asked him self

When they finally parted to gasped for air another blush creept on pan's face and vegeta wsa getting one as well they meet each other locked in each others gaze when vegeta broke the silence

"Pan..." he said before she cut her off "um vegeta its okay you don't need to apologize, I don't mind" she murmurd to me my hart was betting faster now "plus I kinda did like it" she said while her blush grew even redder "you did" was the only thing I could say to her I saw her nodd "oh" I said before pulling her to me for another kiss...


End file.
